


Day twelve - Bad Days

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>There are a lot of things Sherlock Holmes is not.</b><br/> <br/> As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day twelve - Bad Days

  


There are a lot of things Sherlock Holmes is not. A lot of words you would not apply to him.

Polite. Diplomatic. Conform. Delicate.

John will agree to all but the last one. But that’s just because he has seen sides of Sherlock no one else ever has.

You’ve definitely never seen him come home and just stop in the door frame because he feels something is up with John. He will stay there and watch John until he has deduced his mood and what it is that John needs right now.

Because John has bad days, dark days, where he loses himself.

Sometimes John wants to be left alone, then Sherlock quietly goes into the kitchen and works on one of his experiments. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be alone but doesn’t want to talk either. Then Sherlock plays the violin for him.

And sometimes, when John is captured by the darkness, Sherlock walks over to him and pulls him into his arms, just holding him silently until the fierce pressure of John’s embrace eases and he leans into Sherlock.

Sherlock still won’t speak, instead he will weave his hand into John’s hair and press his lips to his forehead, his whole body whispering ‘I am here for you.’

They will stay like this until John finds his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'delicate'.


End file.
